


A Book was the Answer

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park and 2hyun are just minor details, Character Study, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i made minhyun and woojin cousins, mainly just jihoon thinking of how to get close to minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jihoon can't seem to get over being awkward around his boyfriend's cousin. The solution was a lot simpler than he thought.





	A Book was the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that thing I saw about jihoon reading a book of the author of the one minhyun always has. this is a mess.

Jihoon has been dating Woojin for almost a year now, and as a good boyfriend would be, he's well acquainted with Woojin’s family. They enjoy having him over for weekend dinners and Woojin’s mother has already accepted him as part of the family.

There’s someone else he hasn’t been able to familiarise with though, and that is Woojin’s older cousin brother Minhyun. He isn’t foreign to the name Hwang Minhyun, in fact there’s probably nobody on campus who doesn’t know him. Student council committee member and lecturers’ favourite, also a campus heartthrob who’s got all the girls buzzing whenever the sweet senior is in close proximity.

However, he’s never knew that Woojin was related to the popular senior, they don’t particularly cross paths on campus and while Woojin keeps his deep Busan dialect, Minhyun speaks in smooth Seoul accent. Although he has now encountered the senior slipping into familiar tongue when excited. Sometimes he looks at the two brothers and think about how in the world they’re related, then remembers how behind the sleek and proper image, Hwang Minhyun is a dork at heart.

Woojin is a great guy too, he may be loud and abrasive at times but also soft-hearted and caring. He smiles when he thinks of how Woojin saved his contact as, ‘My love Hoonie’. Among everything, Woojin is also a top scorer who aces all his classes with a breeze and actively participates in club activities. Jihoon wouldn’t say he isn’t a bad student or anything, very much the opposite actually, but there are times where he would rather stay cope up in his room playing games than socialising and joining campus events.

He knows Woojin hopes for them to be a little more than just an acquaintance between boyfriend and boyfriend’s cousin, especially when Minhyun would invite them to hang out in his apartment and Jihoon automatically places the ‘quiet polite kid’ mask on. Not saying he’s a bad kid and feels he’s undeserving of being in the home of the senior and to date the senior’s cousin (mind you he would never leave Woojin even if Hwang Minhyun places a sword on his neck), there’s just this awkwardness that he can’t seem to get rid of around him.

So when Woojin informs him that Minhyun has once again invited them over for a movie night with chicken, he makes a decision to get over this phase (or whatever is it, you may call it).

 

Jihoon decides he should dress comfortably for the night, a simple t-shirt and shorts would do, this way he wouldn’t look like he’s trying too hard to impress anybody. Woojin compliments and says he looks good (but when does would he otherwise) when he picks him up on the way and it gives him a little boost of self-confidence.

The one who greets them at the door of Minhyun’s apartment isn’t the owner himself but someone else.

“Jonghyun hyung! What are you doing here?” Jihoon exclaims, surprised to see a close senior from the gaming society he’s in.

Jonghyun chuckles, “Didn’t Minhyun tell you I would be over for dinner too?” he questions Woojin.

Jihoon turns to look at his boyfriend, questioning why he was deprived of such information. Woojin only hums and says, “He did but I may have forgotten to mention it to Jihoonie.”

Jihoon eyes him suspiciously but lets it go as Jonghyun invites them into the house. Minhyun is setting up the living room coffee table so they can have dinner while watching the movie.

“Oh, you’re here? The chicken will probably be here soon.” Minhyun greets them, “Jonghyun-ah come help get the cups out.”

“Hyung, I’ll help.” Jihoon volunteers, standing up only to be gently pushed down by Minhyun. “It’s fine, go get cozy or choose a movie with Woojin.”

Jihoon nods and moves over to the television. “Babe, I didn’t know you were friends with Jonghyun hyung. Why didn’t you tell me Minhyun hyung would invite somebody over too?”

Woojin starts off with saying, “Jihoon, who doesn’t know Jonghyun hyung,” and Jihoon nods at that. True, Kim Jonghyun is another well-known senior on campus. “Besides, what’s so surprising about seeing Jonghyun hyung here? It’s practically his home.”

Now Jihoon is confused, “What do you mean by that? Isn’t Minhyun hyung living alone?”

“Well yeah, my aunt got him the house but I don’t think she would mind if he lets boyfriend stay over whenever he wants to,” Woojin answers.

Jihoon widens his eyes, “They are boy— “but gets cut off when Minhyun and Jonghyun enters the living room with boxes of chicken.

‘ _Now, that’s new information_.’ Jihoon is starting to think he really doesn’t know much about their nice host for the night and studies the two seniors before him. They look very comfortable with each other, able to predict each other’s movements as they lay out the food.

‘ _They suit each other_.’ He thinks. Jonghyun hyung who is always serious and upright has relaxed and even whines, while Minhyun hyung who is usually calm and collected now laughing freely and easily gives in to all of his boyfriend’s demands. Maybe Hwang Minhyun isn’t so unapproachable after all.

 

After the movie, Jihoon and Woojin packs up and prepares to return to their dorms, however Jonghyun stops them, “Guys, it’s raining. It’s dangerous to go back now.”

Minhyun looks out the balcony to see a growing storm they failed to notice started during the movie. “Yeah, why not stay over tonight. The bed in the study is a little small but I’m sure a bit of squeezing won’t trouble you two. Come on, help me get the extra blankets.”

Jihoon wants to decline but Woojin is fast to agree and drags him along to Minhyun’s bedroom. The bedroom isn’t anything extraordinary, a queen sized bed, a study table and a built-in wardrobe. There’s a few pictures hanging on the walls and he sees Woojin and his sister in a few but also some of Minhyun and Jonghyun together. ‘Right,’ he realises, ‘Jonghyun hyung is probably staying over too.’

He blushes when he thinks of the situation, Woojin and him will be sleeping together in the room next to Minhyun and Jonghyun. This sounds a lot like a first night after moving in with the in-laws. Woojin notices his flush and puts a hand over his forehead, “You’re all red. Are you getting a fever?”

Jihoon flushes even more but clears his throat and wills the embarrassment away, “No, it’s nothing, probably a little stuffy in here.” Woojin eyes him carefully but it’s Minhyun who speaks up, “If you think you’re coming down with something, the medicine is in the kitchen drawer with the dry spices.

Jihoon nods and Minhyun passes them the blankets and some clean pyjamas to change into before pushing them to wash up.

 

After they’ve laid out the blankets, Jihoon looks around the rows of books on the tall shelves in amaze. “Are all of these Minhyun hyung’s?” He asks Woojin.

“Yeah, he’s always been into reading since we were kids. I’m quite sure there’s more back in Busan.”

Jihoon notices a familiar cover and pulls it out, Woojin looks at it and recognises it too. “Isn’t that the mystery novel you’ve been reading lately?”

He nods, “Yeah it’s by Keigo Higashino. Man, Minhyun hyung has almost all of his books here.” He’s excited, he never knew they would have such a common interest, he might try asking if he could borrow a few to read.

Woojin notices the sparkle in his eyes and pries the book away from his hands, “Okay, you can talk to Minhyun hyung about them tomorrow. Time to sleep Hoonie.”

 

When they’ve turned off the lights and cuddled under the covers, Woojin questions him about the earlier encounter in Minhyun’s room.

“Well,” Jihoon starts, “It occurred to me that Minhyun and Jonghyun hyung would be sleeping together in the room next to us. And as much as it’s a surprise to me knowing they’re dating, it’s also a little weird that we’re sleeping together in your cousin’s house.”

Woojin chuckles, grasping fully what he’s trying to convey, “Relax, Minhyun hyung’s seen us often enough to know how we act around each other. Besides, he’s finally got to spend some time with Jonghyun hyung so he wouldn’t care to even think of what we’re doing.”

“We aren’t going to hear anything funny tonight are we?”

This response got Woojin laughing out loud, “No, Jonghyun hyung has been really busy recently so they don’t get to spend much time together. Why do you think you’ve never seen him every time we come over these past few months? Minhyun hyung decided to invite us after being too lonely and bored at home.”

Jihoon agrees to that, now it makes sense why he’s never encountered Minhyun and Jonghyun together. “It's kind of funny imagining Minhyun hyung being a whiny child left home alone.”

Woojin snuggles closer and leaves a peck on his forehead, “You don’t even want to know.”

 

The next morning, Jihoon wakes up to the sweet smell of pancakes, Woojin’s still asleep and he wants to return back to dreamland, however the food is calling to him and it’s too hard to resist. He untangles himself and paddles out to the kitchen.

What he sees almost made him retrace his steps back, Minhyun's backhugging Jonghyun as they make pancakes together. Jonghyun seems to have heighten sense though, as he turns to great Jihoon before he can flee the scene. Minhyun even flashes him a bright smile with a happy, “Good morning!”

“Good morning hyung,” he greats and awkwardly takes a seat on the dining table.

Jonghyun tries to detach himself by elbowing Minhyun, “Go get the plates, let me finish this.”

“Hyung, I’ll do it!” Jihoon quickly volunteers, eager to do something than stare at the lovebirds.

“Minhyun, be useful like Jihoon and set the table,” Jonghyun pokes on the arms around him. Minhyun groans but moves to gather the utensils.

“Slept well last night?” He asks. Jihoon nods and remembers the books he was curious about.

“Hyung, have you read all the books in your study?”

Minhyun hums, “Most of it probably, I added some new collections recently. Anything that interests Jihonnie?”

“Then you’ve read all the Keigo Higashino books you have, hyung?” Jihoon looks in awe.

Minhyun nods, “Yeah. Do you ready his books? I can lend you some to bring home if you want to.”

“Really? Thank you so much, hyung!” Jihoon thinks, _Hwang Minhyun isn’t all that unapproachable after all_.

 

The next time Woojin finds Jihoon and Minhyun together, they’re chatting animatedly in the cafeteria about a new novel. ‘ _That’s nice,_ ’ he chuckles, Jihoon doesn’t feel uncomfortable when alone with Minhyun any longer. He smiles to himself as he walks to sit down next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> hwangwink is a thought that will remain a thought. 
> 
> let's play a game, guess my name and drop it here or on twt [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun). 
> 
> anybody who wants to continue this random thought can just throw in more thoughts :)


End file.
